A Glance in the Mirror
by Myu Juice
Summary: When a young Nephrenia witnesses four strange figures kidnap Serena, she has contact the Sailor Senshi and come up with a plan to rescue her. But will the Senshi believe her?
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my first fan fic here. My friend encouraged me to join after reading another one of my fics. So here I am. I actually just decided to make a major change in the plot line today during school (when I should have been thinking. Lol) Stick with it for me.  
  
This fic takes place at a very specific time, so give me just a minute to fill you in. After the Supers and before the Stars series there is a little mini series in which Serena becomes Eternal Sailor Moon. In the beginning, someone awakens Nephrenia from her sleep in the New Moon. Fast forward In the end Serena sends Nephrenia back to her childhood.  
  
I thought that a fic that took place right after that mini series would be really cool. It's been brewing in my head for a long time too. So, feel free to flame or compliment as you please, I will aprreciate it. What will really help is if you tell me specifically what you do and don't like. I would have used the Japanese names for this, but it gets too confusing for those who don't know them too well.  
  
Thanx! ~Saint Kitty-chan~  
  
~*~ Prologue ~*~  
  
Nephrenia sighed as she glanced at her mirror. She remembered the first time she received this gift from her subjects, in her last life. She knew, though her subjects did not, that this mirror was an embodiment of vanity and had strange powers, but she tried not to think about it too much.  
  
She sized herself up in the mirror. She was wearing a dark navy dress and a lacy white underdress that peeped out of the draping sleeves and underneath the dress. There was lacing up the front of the dress and sleeves. As she adjusted her dress, her image in the mirror began to swirl.  
  
She sighed again. The mirror liked to temp her to reclaim her other life. But the image it revealed surprised her. She saw Serena! She was lying snugly in bed with her little black cat curled up next to her. The moonlight shone on her delicate features from her window.  
  
Just as Nephrenia began to wonder why her mirror showed her this, four figures materialized around her bed. They were all young women, a little older than her guardians. Speaking of, where were they? she wondered.  
  
"Is this really the one that the master was talking about? I can't believe that is the girl who possesses the Silver Crystal," said one. She had dark brown hair pulled back into wispy ponytail, but even when pulled back it cascaded down to the floor like water. She was wearing a large, pale blue cloth wrapped around her body in a style similar to a sari, and it had gauze like quality that seemed almost transparent in the moonlight.  
  
"You're right, Griffelle. She seems awful young," said another. She had light blonde hair that flowed down to the floor without restriction. She was wearing an outfit similar to that of the first, only this one was a very light pink and it was fashioned more like a robe. "What do you think, Drae?"  
  
"Well, Pheonessa, I was expecting some sort of princess, not a civilian like her," said the third. She had white hair, and the front that was pulled into two French braids that met at the back of her head, where a long white ribbon tied the two braids together and trailed all the way down to the floor with the rest of her hair. Her outfit consisted of the same material as the first two except it was white, but it was two separate pieces: a long dress that brushed the floor and a blouse that was too large in the sleeves and too tight in the torso. "Never the less, we must carry out our master's orders. Sphinette?"  
  
"I am ready." Now a girl with jet-black hair, harnessed only by a silver circlet, dressed in a black cloth tied around her neck like a halter-top, answered. In an instant she transformed into-Nephrenia couldn't believe her eyes-Serena! The woman called Drae picked up the real Serena, then she and the other two disappeared. The fake crawled into Serena's bed like nothing had happened. Luna hadn't even woken up!  
  
Nephrenia swallowed hard and wondered if she was hallucinating. Suddenly the surface of the mirror took on a liquid quality and the room disappeared in a ripple like a drop of water shattering the image on the surface of a pond. "What the...?" She tried to pull away as it reached out and engulfed her. She closed her eyes and gasped for air as it pulled her in. Nephrenia felt like she was falling foreword, but when she opened her eyes she found that she was on a deserted city street at night.  
  
"Where am I?" Nephrenia asked her self as she looked around. "This is... Serena's city," she realized. She discovered that her clothes had taken on a more appropriate form for the time and place of her arrival. When she finished sizing up the situation, she set a brisk pace down the street into the night.  
  
Nephrenia knew that she had to find the Sailor Senshi and warn them imediately. But...would they believe her? 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, this will be the last update for a while. This is an advance on my weekend update since I won't be around. Hoping for plenty of good reviews... *crosses fingers*  
  
ttfn  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Lita, Mina, Raye, Artemis, Luna and Rini were already waiting to start the meeting when Amy arrived. Diana followed her in, the little bell around her neck ringing cheerfully as always. "Sorry we're late," Amy apologized.  
  
"That's usually Serena's job," Lita winked and playfully punched her arm. Amy winced, but smiled back. "But maybe not anymore. She's actually been on time lately, if you don't count her missing our last two meetings entirely. It's weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Mina commented. "She's really started to clean up her act." Her history book was open on the table, but she was reading a comic book on top of it. Amy shot her a dirty look, but Mina just stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
"Maybe she finally decided to grow up," Raye said sarcastically, "but I really doubt it. Where were you anyway? You're always the first one here."  
  
"She was making a phone call," Diana said.  
  
"Was it a special call? Does Amy have a boyfriend?" Lita teased.  
  
"I was calling Darien. I ran into him earlier this week, and he also told me Serena was acting strange. I thought it would be a good idea to have him attend the meeting. I've noticed her unusual behavior as well."  
  
"Good thinking," Luna commented.  
  
"What if Serena shows up?" Rini asked. "You know how jealous she gets when it comes to Darien. She could be really ticked."  
  
"I don't think she even knew about the meeting today," Amy explained. "I asked her if I should stop by at the usual time so we could come together, but she had no idea what I was talking about. She was completely clueless."  
  
"That sounds like Serena," Raye sighed.  
  
"That's not all, thought," she continued. "I mean, she usually catches on if you give her a few seconds. And have any of you noticed that she hasn't worn her brooch in a few days?"  
  
"That's right," Luna said. "I was going to remind her, but then I remembered how she usually acts when I try to help. 'Don't be such an old nag, Luna!'"  
  
"Maybe she lost it. Again," Raye commented.  
  
"I know where it is!" Rini piped up. "She always leaves it in a special box that Darien gave her in her vanity. She's just been passing it by everyday. I even checked to make sure she didn't lose it."  
  
"Am I late?" Darien asked as he walked through the door.  
  
"Yea! You're here!" Rini yelled as she ran over and hugged him. He laughed as he caught her.  
  
"Not terribly so," Artemis said to him, "but you haven't missed much."  
  
"Well, Amy is making a big deal about Serena," Mina yawned. "She said that you thought she was acting differently, too." Darien sat down in the empty space next to Amy, and Rini settled herself in his lap.  
  
"Yeah, definitely," he confirmed.  
  
"How so?" Lita asked.  
  
Darien looked really hurt as he began. "To begin with, she hasn't come to see me over the past week. You know how she used to come every day, but then she just suddenly stopped."  
  
"So this is when everyone began to notice her strange behavior?" Artemis asked. He received many assuring nods.  
  
"I called her to see if she was sick or anything. She told me that she was just fine, and she acted sort of snappy. She didn't even want to talk. She just told me that she had a lot of homework and it wasn't going to do itself. Then she hung up."  
  
"I'm beginning to see your point." Raye admitted. "That's not like Serena at all. I don't think that this can all be a coincidence. Rini, have you noticed anything different?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. Serena has been really super nice to me lately. She takes me out to get candy a lot, and she doesn't gorge herself on the way home. Instead, she takes me through the park so she can buy me ice cream! It's sort of nice, but-"  
  
They were startled when they suddenly heard the loud 'click clack' of high heels coming down the hall. The door slid back to reveal a girl, no older than 15, wearing a dark navy jumper with a white blouse underneath, black shoes, and a small black tote bag. She had dark eyes and long, wavy dark hair pulled into four buns, two on each side of her head. It only took a few seconds for everyone to realize - she was almost the spitting image of Nephrenia! 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so happy that people are really enjoying my fic. Thanx for all the nice reviews! In response to a few of the comments/questions made:  
  
Just a Reader: No, the four characters that appeared in the beginning are not named after mythological Greek creatures. I got lazy after searching for a quite a while, so I used the names of some of my favorite mythological creatures instead; Dragon = Drae, Griffin = Griffelle, Pheonix = Pheonessa, and Sphinx = Sphinette. Hope that clears things up for you.  
  
I didn't even think about that checking herself out in the mirror part as being out of character. lol I'll have to remember not to do that sort of thing again. Thanx.  
  
DarkTenshi23: No, the Outers will not make an appearance. Sorry. Uranus and Neptune are my faves too (right after Minako), but I didn't see them working into this because they aren't part of Serena's daily life.  
  
My friend Danny pointed out to me that maybe not everyone knows the American dub names. I wrote this with the casual fan in mind, remembering how confused I was before I figured out the Japanese names. lol I assumed that anyone who knew the Japanese names would know the dub names as well, so if the dub names confuse you I'm really terribly sorry.  
  
Obi-jaun82: Yeah, I know that in dub they use Scouts. lol I personally think Senshi sounds better. ;-) Hope that doesn't create too much confusion or bug anyone too much. I was following your train of thought when I wrote this.  
  
That was a bit long. *sweat drops* Sorry. 'Till next time, enjoy. ~Kitty-chan~  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
When Serena woke up, she found herself in a huge room. Everything was draped in white silk, and the four-post bed, complete with canopy, she was in was absolutely gigantic. The walls were built with stone, and vines snaked through the cracks in the rock, but they didn't make her accommodations seem dingy at all. Warm sunlight danced through the two large windows of paneled glass.  
  
At first she thought that she must have been in some grand dream, though she painfully reassured herself that she wasn't with a hard pinch. Well, she thought, I've been in stranger situations since Luna first gave me my transformation brooch. "Luna! Where are you?" she called as she sat up quickly and habitually searched for her alarm clock to make sure she didn't oversleep. She wasn't too surprised when she didn't find it.  
  
"Did you call, Lady?" asked a girl with long white hair who gracefully strode into the room. A girl with blue hair and another with blonde hair followed her in and waited courteously.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm Drae," she answered. "These," she motioned with a flowing gesture at the girls behind her, "are Griffelle and Pheonessa, respectively."  
  
"Most honored to meet you," they said in unison.  
  
"Um." Serena paused as she rubbed her head, "could you tell me where I am and what I might be doing here?"  
  
"You're our guest!" Pheonessa answered cheerfully, "and, well, you're here in our castle."  
  
"That's... helpful," Serena muttered. "Anyway, how long have I been sleeping? Could you at least explain how I got here?"  
  
"You haven't been sleeping long, Lady," Griffelle told her. "Only a few hours at the most, and our master brought you here."  
  
"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you send me home, please? I do sort of have this exam at school today."  
  
"Please, Lady, stay and rest a while!" Drae begged.  
  
"We would be greatly privileged," Griffelle and Pheonessa explained.  
  
"But what about my family and friends? They must be worried sick!" Serena protested.  
  
"Don't worry," Griffelle comforted her.  
  
"We've already taken care of that," Pheonessa assured her.  
  
"That sounds a little if-ey." Serena said half to herself, "but it does seem like a big deal to you. And it would be nice to get a few days off of school. So when do I get to meet this master you were talking about?"  
  
"Very soon, but why don't you eat and relax first?" Drae asked. "If you would please follow us." Serena crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped off. She realized that she was wearing a very long white dress, similar, though more ornate, that those her hostesses were wearing, when she nearly tripped over it. Several sashes that tied around the dress near the waist decorated hers.  
  
They led her through a maze of corridors to an open courtyard. There was beautiful trickling fountain in the middle, and bushes and trees with blooming flowers of every shape, size, and color imaginable. White cobble stone paths twined through the garden to fountain at the center. It was all Serena could to do gasp in awe.  
  
"This way, Lady," Drae instructed. She led Serena and the others to a table canopied by two huge, twisting trees with thick green foliage. Serena sat down on one of the four small benches at the table.  
  
"Oh wow," she gaped as she looked at the assortment of food spread out on the table. Serena's first thought was to stuff herself until she couldn't eat anymore, but she caught herself just in time. "Maybe I should show just a little bit of self control," she mumbled. So she delicately began to eat, making sure not to put too much in her mouth at once.  
  
She slowly ate to her heart's content, and the three girls silently watched, occasionally picking at a pastry or roll. When she finally finished she said, "You were saying that your master brought me here. Could you at least tell me more about him?"  
  
"Well, he's very powerful," Drae answered mysteriously.  
  
"Not to mention attractive," Pheonessa giggled. Serena didn't notice the dirty look Drae gave her.  
  
"He created this place," Griffelle added as she waved her had around idly. "I think that we may take you to him now, if you wish."  
  
"Yes, I mean - I do," Serena replied. The girls took her back inside, and they led her into a large, sunlight library through a pair of giant sized doors that were cracked wide open. Shelves that reached up to the ceiling lined the walls and stood in neat rows like soldiers throughout the interior. In the center was an area with several tables and chairs for one to work at.  
  
This is supposed to be my fantasy, not Amy's, Serena thought jokingly as she wondered at the size of the library. The far wall had many large, intricately patterned windows. Drae led her up a broad flight of stairs at the end of the library opposite the enormous doors they had entered through, at the top of which was a smaller, more elegant doorway that opened to a high balcony.  
  
"Please proceed on your own," Drae bid her.  
  
There waited a young man with waist length golden hair. His back was facing her at first, but he slowly spun around to face her at the sound of her shoeless feet pat-patting on the floor. His smile rivaled sunlight and his amber eyes seemed to be deep oceans of molten gold. Serena was, once again, spell bound. She would have noticed that this place seemed to have that effect on her, but she was too busy commanding her mouth not to drool at the sight of the devilishly handsome stranger.  
  
Then he said to her in a captivating, beautiful voice, "It's a great honor to have you with us." 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry. I got lazy and forgot to update. I'll post again soon to make up for it, I promise. -_- Anyway, things are a lot less crazy for me now so I'll try and finish this up. This chapter is a little long because I decided to combine two separate chapters. Stick with it. Thanx!  
  
~Kitty-chan~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nephrenia stood in the doorway for a long, awkward moment before she finally said, "Please excuse my unannounced visit, but I have something to discuss with you." All eyes were on her as she walked into the room. Lita and Mina quickly moved aside to make room for her at the table as she sat down. It was quiet as the grave, and everyone was more that a little shocked to see Nephrenia. Darien held Rini tight.  
  
"Would you like s-some tea?" Raye asked uneasily.  
  
"Please," she replied softly and smiled. All of Raye's will could not keep her hands from shaking just a little as she poured her a cup and handed it to her.  
  
"Excuse me," Luna spoke tentatively, "but how did you find us?"  
  
"It wasn't all that hard. Your nervous energy radiating from this place practically put a nametag on it for me. I've been searching for you all week," she explained, "but it was just today that I felt this disturbance."  
  
Nephrenia hesitated for a moment and gathered her thoughts. After what seemed to be ages, she finally said, "I beg you, don't take this the wrong way. You see, I have some important information regarding Serena."  
  
"What, have you done something with her?" Lita tried to make her words sound courageous and threatening, but they were more unsure and nervous.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it now," she told her. Nephrenia proceeded to choose her words carefully. "Has Serena been somewhat out of character lately?"  
  
"Yes," Amy answered with surprise. "What - How did you know?"  
  
"She's not Serena," Nephrenia said coolly as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Pardon?" Mina asked, "Do you mean that she's not herself?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. She's not Serena because the real Serena was kidnapped by the fake's companions." She had an unmistakable confidence in her voice, and everyone knew her to be speaking the truth, whether they wanted to believe it or not.  
  
Darien look completely stunned. "What?" Rini gasped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raye angrily demanded. "What do you know about it? Tell us!"  
  
"I know that I might not merit your trust, but you must believe what I'm telling you!" she said desperately.  
  
"Your absolutely right about one thing at least!" Lita said as emotion suddenly rushed back into her like water a bursting from a dam. Her words were accompanied by irate confirmation from the other Senshi.  
  
"I trust you," Rini said quietly. Her words, soft as they were, silenced everyone. Nephrenia smiled warmly at her.  
  
Everyone stared at Rini. "She's right," Darien said, breaking the silence. "This isn't the same Nephrenia we've dealt with in the past."  
  
"Thank you," Nephrenia said to them.  
  
"Could you please tell us what you know?" he requested.  
  
"Well, I... I only witnessed what happened," she started.  
  
"You...what?" Raye gasped with disbelief.  
  
"It was just... Well, one night I was looking in my mirror and out of the blue it showed me Serena," she explained. "I wasn't spying on her, it just happened to show me the right place and time. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary. Then four girls appeared out of thin air. Three of them took the real Serena with them, and one of them transformed into her. I know this sounds insane, but I swear that's what I saw."  
  
"Do you know who they were?" Luna asked.  
  
"I did catch their names, but I couldn't figure out exactly what their motive was. It had something to do with the Imperium Silver Crystal, and they mentioned that they were working for someone too. I even did some research on their names at one of your libraries." She pulled a book out of her tote bag. It was very old, with a crimson leather cover and a faded gold embossed title that read, "A Book of Beasts."  
  
"And what might this contain?" Amy asked, unable to contain her excitement as she examined the cover of the book.  
  
"Calm down, would ya Amy?" Mina sighed. Everyone was trying to act as normal as possible, but Mina was still a little shaky.  
  
Nephrenia smiled again and she opened the book to the page where she inserted a long ribbon to mark her place. A musty, old smell arose from the book when she flipped the pages. There were pictures and detailed descriptions of old fairy tale creatures on each page.  
  
"The girls' names reminded me of mythical beasts; Griffelle, Pheonessa, Sphinette, and Drae, if I recall correctly," Nephrenia told them. "Their names seem to be derived from these beasts, in respective order; a griffin, a phoenix, a sphinx, and a dragon. That's not extremely helpful, I'm afraid. The one that I said took on the appearance of Serena was called Sphinette."  
  
"It's a start at least," Lita sighed as she examined the pictures of the creatures with little interest. "I guess it'll be kind of hard to find information on people we don't know anything about. The only one of us who knows what the heck is going on is Sphinxy-what's-her-face..."  
  
"You truly amaze me sometimes, Lita!" Artemis exclaimed suddenly. "Why didn't we think of it before? We should get the information we need straight from the source!"  
  
"Are you talking about the imposter?" Luna wondered. "But how could we get her to tell us anything? We must not pose much of a threat to them seeing that it was so easy to kidnap Serena straight out from under our noses. They didn't attempt to do us in as well."  
  
Everyone was silent for a long, still minute. "I know what we could do," Amy said after she let her thoughts turn around in her head for a while.  
  
"Well, don't keep us waiting," Raye urged her. "Tell us!"  
  
"Do you remember when you used your 'Evil Spirit Dispel' charm as an attack?" Raye nodded and showed a smile full of pride. "If we used your charm on her, maybe we could keep her still long enough to get some useful information from her."  
  
"Yes!" Raye agreed. "It might be too weak to hold her long, but if we get her to tell us the information quickly it could work."  
  
"Are we going to do it here? Are we going to surprise her?" Diana asked curiously in her sweet kitten voice. Everyone froze and stared at Diana. "What? Have I done something wrong?" Evidently, no one had thought of how to go about that.  
  
"We should meet some place that nobody else will get hurt, just in case this becomes violent," Nephrenia suggested as she sipped her tea.  
  
"Good idea," Luna said timidly. "Let's ask her to meet us at the park, maybe at night. Surely there won't be many people around then."  
  
"Who's gonna invite what's-her-name?" Lita asked.  
  
"I will," Amy volunteered.  
  
Mina's watch beeped at her, and she took a look at the time. "Oh my gosh, it's nearly eight! I need to get home and do my homework!" she said frantically as she pulled on her jacket. "See ya tomorrow!"  
  
Artemis sighed. "Mina..."  
  
"Is it that late?" Darien asked. "I need to get Rini home. I promised that I wouldn't keep her out too late."  
  
"We'll meet here tomorrow after school," Luna instructed them. "So get plenty of rest tonight. We might be in for a little adventure."  
  
Everyone packed up and left, still trying to absorb the events that had just occurred. Darien and Rini were the last to leave. She clutched his arm, and as he led her out the door Nephrenia said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Darien smiled weakly at her, and then he and Rini left. 


	5. Chapter 4

_I know I promised I'd update again soon. I keep forgetting, I'm sorry! I'll try to be a bit more reliable. Happy New Year and all that!_   
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~   


"Who are you?" Serena asked the man. 

"My name is Fenris," he replied. "I am the lord of the palace." 

Serena looked out over the an ocean of green grass, glimmering in the morning sun, that stretched out so far that it met the sky. Only the wide dirt road that lead to the palace marred the monotonous landscape. She felt like she cold fall into a trance, watching the field wave placidly in the wind. "Um, could you tell me why you brought me here?" she finally requested. 

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled. "I simply wanted to meat you in person. You know, there's hardly a corner of the galaxy that hasn't heard something of you. You are truly renowned, Princess Serena." 

Serena took a sharp breath in when he addressed so because she most often took for granted the title, like it was just some daydream. It was sometimes hard enough to accept the fact that she was a popular superhero, never mind a princess. "It would have been more polite if you had just invited me." 

"I do apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused, but since you are already her would you consider staying for a while?" 

A little alarm went off in Serena's head. _He's avoiding the issue...what's he got cooking?_ she thought. "I can only stay for a few days. I need to get back soon, or my friends will get worried." 

"I see," he frowned. "I suppose if that's as long as you may stay, it will have to suffice." He stared intensely at Serena, who was gazing at the fields sway in the morning breeze. He finally spoke; "I am hosting a party this evening, and I would be privileged if you would allow me to be your escort." 

"That would so totally cool!" Serena burst out excitedly. She blushed and realized that she sounded very immature. She was only more embarrassed by Fenris' reverent air. He laughed at her in more of a surprised than degrading way. It took her a minute to realize that she was not going to be ridiculed, and she smiled too. 

"Why don't you let me give you a tour of the palace?" he offered. 

"Okay." 

Fenris extended his arm to Serena and she took it with as much grace as she could manage. He led her through the library and out into the corridor. 

"It took him long enough," Griffelle snickered as they left. The girls had been waiting safely out of site behind one of the gigantic bookshelves several times their own heights. 

"Master's definitely all over her," Pheonessa giggled. She watched them walk around the corner. 

Drea only scowled, her back was turned to the subjects of their scorn. "We should go check Sphinette's progress. She'll surely have news for us." The other two only smiled slyly and looked at each other. 

They strolled over to a small pedestal with a bowl sitting on top of it. It was filled with a clear liquid, and Sphinette's image was projected above it when Drae touched the surface. "Have you found the Crystal yet?" Drae demanded. 

"I'm afraid I haven't," Sphinette replied. The three became irritated at the news, but said nothing. "Everything is uneventful. I'm trying my hardest to find it, but I think the Senshi are on to me." 

Drea sighed. "Those vexing Senshi are more clever than I thought. We must work quickly. We have a very limited amount of time, and just this morning Serenity managed to awaken." 

"But how?!" Sphinette gasped. "That spell was supposed to last-" 

"I know," Drae interrupted flatly. "Please, proceed with haste." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Serena was nervous when Fenris first lead her out onto the dance floor, fearing that she might trip over her own feet, or worse, her partner's. Her anxiety didn't last long though. At first, she let Fenris guide her around the dance floor, since she didn't know much about formal dancing and concentrated on staying upright. The rhythmic three-count beat helped her dictate when to move, but eventually she lost her concern as she became caught up in the moment. 

She danced away most of the night, and then she and Fenris quietly slipped out of the party and found an empty bench in the courtyard, where many other young couples took refuge to find some privacy. The evening was still and there was hardly a breeze in the air, as if the wind thought if it blew too hard the night might scatter and blow away like the petals of a delicate flower. The moonlight fell serenely on the garden, paling the vivid, lush greenness that had overwhelmed Serena in the dazzling morning sun. 

Serena sat quietly on the bench next to Fenris, who had been daring enough to gently put his arm around her. She felt strangely content sitting next to him, wrapped in the silence of midnight tainted only by a flicker of guilt. She tried to think of what would make this evening more perfect to cure her of her remorse. The thought casually stole into her mind as she looked at Fenris; If only it was Darien sitting next to me... Then just as stealthily as it came, the thought left her. She let her sleepy head rest against Fenris' shoulder and stared into the clear night sky at a blue star twinkling at her in the distance. 


End file.
